The Feelings Prosecutor
by Brock's Geodude
Summary: Trucy has unusual anxiety before a magic show, and bonds with Athena over it.


**The Feelings Prosecutor**

 _(Disclaimer: If Ace Attorney was actually my property, every game would have a physical copy.)_

* * *

"Now, remember, at the end of my second trick, I need you guys to be ready to..." Athena was sitting on a sofa, in the dressing room of the Penrose Theater, listening to Trucy give instructions to a couple of stagehands for at least the fifth time since Athena had arrived. To their credit, the young men were being professionals and patiently listening, even though they probably had their duties memorized long ago, but everyone's patience has its limits. Although she hadn't yet heard them speak, she didn't need her sensitive hearing to see that their limits were approaching. She cleared her throat, hoping the young magician would get the message. Normally, with her family's ability to read body language, Trucy would have easily picked up on this by now, which Athena considered to be another red flag.

It wasn't that long ago that this very theater had been the site where Trucy had been both cruelly tricked and accused of murder. But she had recently been approached again about doing a TV special, this time by Global Studios, and had jumped at the chance. Now, however, the closer the time of her performance grew, the more uncharacteristically anxious Trucy was becoming. It was almost deafening to Athena's ears, but quite understandable, since she of course knew exactly what happened in that murder case, having been on the defense team for it.

Finally realizing what Athena was trying to tell her, Trucy awkwardly dismissed the stagehands and closed the dressing room door. Walking over to the sofa, she plopped down next to her friend. "Sorry, 'Thena...I don't know why I'm freaking out so much," the young magician apologized as she begun wringing her hands. "This isn't like me at all. It's just that...after what happened before..." Trucy was now sniffling, trying to hold back her tears.

"Oh, Trucy, you don't have to apologize at all," Athena assured her, rubbing circles on her back in an effort to calm her down. "I totally get it. You know that I've had a lot of experience fighting anxiety myself right?" Trucy nodded. She knew all about the Solomon Starbuck murder trial and the following UR-1 retrial. She doubted she'd ever forget, since she'd spent the latter as a kidnap victim. She also knew that Athena continued to practice law, despite still having a literally parlayzing fear of courtrooms. "Well," continued Athena, "I've learned a little trick that helps a lot."

As expected, Trucy perked up slightly at the word "trick". Wiping her eyes, she asked, "Can you teach me?"

"Of course!" Athena replied, flashing a peace sign. "Basically how it works is, when you start to feel anxious, pretend you're a lawyer. Which is easy for me since I don't need to pretend." She grinned at her own lame joke, and Trucy managed a slight smile. "So yeah," Athena continued, "you're representing yourself in court. Your anxious feelings are the prosecutor. That prosecutor presents what looks like an airtight case. BUT here's a question. I know you know the answer to this, since you used to help Apollo on his cases, and you've generally been around all of us long enough: If you were a lawyer, what two basic things do you need in order to present your case?"

Trucy thought for a moment. "Um...evidence and testimony, right?"

Athena smiled. "Exactly. So in order to counter the 'feelings prosecutor', you need one or the other, or even both. And if you think enough about it, you can come up with testimony or evidence for pretty much any situation in which you might feel anxiety. So let's try applying it to you right now, ok?"

"Um, ok. I think I get it."

"Good. First, and be honest, remember that it's just me here and I'm certainly not going to judge you: what exactly is the 'feelings prosecutor' saying right now?"

Trucy began wringing her hands again, and had to break eye contact, opting to stare at the floor instead. "Um, well...she's saying that if I go out on that stage again with those cameras rolling again, I'm gonna get accused of murder again...and this time I might even be accidentally guilty!" Trucy couldn't help bursting into tears again.

Athena resumed rubbing circles on Trucy's back, repeating basic assurances such as "I'm here," and "You're safe." When the younger girl had calmed down a little, Athena said, "This is progress. You've got that out in the open. But remember, you're a lawyer right now. The 'feelings prosecutor' stated her case, so now you get to state yours. Do you think there's any evidence or testimony that can counter her claims?"

Trucy put a finger to her chin in thought. "Hmm...well, we're familiar with Global Studios, right? Daddy and Mr. Edgeworth even did background checks on the producer and the other staff members from there who'll be here tonight, and they all checked out. Plus, the only other former Troupe Gramarye member who's still around is Uncle Valant, and I trust him. So I guess logically, I don't have to worry about being set up or tricked this time."

Athena was impressed. "Did anyone ever tell you you'd make a good lawyer?"

"Heehee, thanks! I guess it's Daddy's influence. And yours and Polly's too, of course."

"Well, you presented evidence, now would you like to hear some testimony?"

"Sure."

"Trucy, I don't think I ever properly told you this, but when Apollo and I defended you that time, we were both consistently amazed at how strong you are. From what I know of your life before I met you, not to mention since, you've been through a heck of a lot, and yet you're still one of the kindest, most cheerful people I know. Plus, when it comes to your magic, you have an absolutely incredible talent. Even just being up there on stage in front of lots of people, not everyone can do that. But not only do you do it, you love it. Not for vanity reasons or anything like that, you simply enjoy what you do and you take a lot of pride in it. In fact, some of the happiest emotions I've ever heard from your heart have been during your shows. You're amazing, Trucy, and I'm honored to have you as a friend."

Before Athena had even finished speaking, Trucy burst into tears once again, but this time for a completely different reason. The young magician tackled her friend with a giant hug. "Thank you so much, 'Thena. I'm honored to have you as a friend too."


End file.
